A rainy day
by Freeandbored
Summary: Everything started in a very innocent way. It was a rainy cold Saturday afternoon... they were cuddling in bed and one of them wasn't in the mood for sleep...


A rainy day

Everything started in a very innocent way. It was a rainy cold Saturday afternoon, Lars and Mei were cuddling in bed. It was supposed that they'd take a nap together, but instead, he was reading, and she wasn't in the mood for sleep. She thought that it would be a good moment for kisses and caresses; however, he didn't take his eyes off the book. She kissed him in the cheek, he replied with a kiss in the air.

Then, she rode on him and tickled him. He tried to stop her, by grabbing her hands, but she was faster. Lars tickled her back; she laughed asking him to stop, and messing his hair. He hugged her and she kissed him repeatedly all over his face, finally, she kissed him on the lips. They started kissing until they were breathless. He moved his hands from her back to her ass. She giggled.

Lars sat up in the bed, so she could sit in his lap facing him. She started unbuttoning his shirt; she did it slowly, kissing his neck. He tried to not moan, he knew that was what she wanted, and it was too soon for that. When she took off his shirt, she caressed his chest. She adored admiring his tall and built body.

He was caring and sweet with her. She loved him so much. She adored walking holding on to his arm and feeling safe. And when he put his arm around her shoulders, especially when someone looked at her, a possessive gesture that she didn't mind.

He wanted to take off her blouse, but she hit him softly in the hand:

"Not yet" she laughed, then he kissed her. "Hmmm you learn so fast, Bunny"

"Are you going to called me Bunny right now?"

"That bothers you?"

"No… in fact, I love it" he kissed her slowly while took her by the hip, trying to move her closer, he placed a hand into her blouse and started kissing her neck.

"Bunny, you are so impatient, look who doesn't have his hands calm" she laughed when she felt his hands trying to take off her bra.

"I'm sorry" he said still kissing her.

"Bunny…" she called him with the sweetest voice she was capable and caressed his hair.

Definitely, that was one of the things he loved the most about her: how loving and caring she was. Since they were together, he started feeling truly loved and wanted. Her tenderness ended up for win over him. No one could get him as she did. Besides, she was both cute and sexy at the same time; she perfectly knew how to seduce him.

Mei moved away and sat in the bed. He took off his pants, waiting to finally undress her. She asked him to unbutton her blouse. His anxious hands didn't know how to move faster, if he had the chance, he would have ripped it off.

"You should have more blouses without buttons" he said desperate.

"Don't be impatient" she laughed.

They returned to the position they were. She rubbed on his lap slowly, feeling he was already hard. Then she guided his hands to her back so this time he could take off her bra, and they got rid of their underwear. He kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulders and her breasts while caressed her back. He knew her body and her reactions so well. But also she knew his.

With a seductive and naughty smile, Mei pushed him softly so that he could lie on the bed, and she rode on him. Lars tried to calm down, he wanted to put her in bed and finally make love to her, but he liked when she was on top.

Mei moved to receive him, Lars helped her carefully. She moaned and after some seconds, she started moving slowly. With his hands he went over her breasts to her waist and to her hip, taking it firmly, so both could move at the same pace.

He admired the view he had: her beautiful face, her long hair on her shoulders, her breasts moving up and down slowly, her wasp waist, and her hands on his hands grabbing him at her hip.

He sat to hug her and feeling her closer, hear her moans in his ear and also tell her loving words. He lay down on the bed again. They loved each other without seeing the clock nor thinking in other thing but each other, listening their whines, grunts and the loving words; feeling their caresses and all the pleasure they gave to each other. A last move and they sighed relieved.

Mei separated and lay down next to him. Lars cuddled with her while caressed her hair. She sighed and got closer. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. They kissed tenderly.

"You are amazing and beautiful" he said.

"I know, but you too" she giggled "Did I tell you that you look so handsome with your hair in a mess?" she said kissing him.

"Should I look always like this?" he joked.

"No, just when we are alone, but let me be the one who messes your hair" she said in a flirty way.

"Alright, you choose how to do it"

"Bunny!"

Both laughed and kissed again.

* * *

 _Sorry for the grammar but it's the second time writing something like this. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
